Make Her Yours! (A Brittana fanfic)
by Ally.Yune
Summary: Santana was Quinn's best friend. But Quinn still love her ex-boyfriend Puck. She want him back. But Puck found a girl names Brittany. Quinn ask Santana to make Brittany falls inlove with her. So Quinn can have Puck again. Will Santana follow what Quinn ask her? Or she reject it. Find out ;). Brittana Quick Pucktany


So this is my first time to write story about glee. And also I'm sorry if there is any grammatical errors I'm not really good at English. Hope you guys understand :).

P.S: I don't own Glee! And I love Brittana! YEAH!

* * *

I look at my watch. It's almost 8' o clock in the morning. What took Quinn so long? Didn't she know this is our first day as sophomore in college? I don't wanna be late. And I'm excited to see _HIM!_ I really miss my best best brother. Not literally a brother. But he is like a brother to me. _**Noah Puckerman. **_He may be annoying but he is so sweet. And i love hanging around him. I was really disappointed when i heard that he leaves Lima,Ohio without saying any words to me or telling me why he have to leave. Puck is my best friend since elementary. He is my child hood friend. He is my first best friend than Quinn. But I'm happy now that he is back and we even have the same school and even the same course just like me and Quinn.

"San" I hear Quinn says while catching her breath

"What happen to you? And what take you so long?" I ask raising one of my eyebrows at her

"Sorry! I just don't know what should I wear!" She said while looking at her dress

"Tss! Whatever!" I rolled my eyes "Let's just go to school. I really excited to see Puck again!"

"WHAT!?" She shouted and she is really shocked

Oh! my what did I did now! -_-. I forgot that Quinn is Puck's ex. They been a couple since we are 2nd year high school. I've been their cupid. But I really don't know why did they broke up. Quinn always change the topic when I ask it to her. Also I know that Quinn haven't move on yet. Every night I can hear her sob. (Oh yes by the way Quinn and I both live in the same apartment) I always comfort her when she is sad. And I know Quinn is still inlove with Puck

"I..I" Sh!T I don't know what should I say. I can see that there are tears forming in her eyes.

"Quinn, Im sorry that i didn't told you this before. But please I miss Puck he is my best friend. And even you don't admit it I know that you miss him too. I really dont know how you two broke up. And I know that you are still in love with him. Don't you think it's the right time for you and Puck talk what you have to talk and clear what you two have to clear?" I see her nod "So please lets just get the hell out of here. And I'm gonna really explode here if we ain't get going." After I said it I saw her smile

* * *

At school I haven't see Puck yet so I look at the bulletin board for his schedule and saw that we have the same subject and same room at our first period. I drag Quinn to our room and we run through our room and there I saw Puck. Handsome as he can be. He gave me his charming smile. And I ran towards him and hug him tightly he hug me back and we turn around twice like a sister and brother can be.

"Oh how I miss you Puck!"

"I miss you too, Lopez" I move apart to punch him playfully I miss how he call me by my last name. Well yeah he always call me by my last name since high school.

"You never change, aren't you?" I make my eyes small while looking at him from head to toe scanning every part of him if he change

"Well you haven't change yet, your still small" I frowned and he laugh again "So how's your lovelife have you found the right girl?" He said and wink at me

"Just shut up Noah Puckerman!" We both laugh

I wanted to ask him why he leave but I wanted Quinn to know why. Speaking of Quinn. I turn around to see her but there's no sign of her. I look around once more and I saw her peeking at the door. I run at the door and drag her towards Puck.

"San please I think I'm not ready yet!" she whisper to me sadly

"Quinn you have to do this. You want him to be back to you, right?" I said and she nod and smile nervously

"Puck! I think someone wants to talk with you" I said while dragging Quinn in front of Puck

"H-hi" Quinn said to Puck

"H-hi Y-your still beautiful" Puck said I can sense that a little bit of sadness in Puck's tone

"Thank you" Quinn said shyly

I was going away to let them talk in private when someone's rushing through the door and running towards our direction.

"Babe!" She said in joyful tone

I was shocked when she hug Puck and kiss him on the cheek

"Oh I miss you!" She said to Puck

"I miss you too. Babe!" Puck said to the girl and kiss her on the lips

I cleared my throat to get their attention its very effective tho because they move apart and look at us

"Oh, sorry! By the way this is Brittany S. Pierce my girlfriend!" I look at Brittany she is tall, she has blue eyes, she has blonde hair and thin lips. She is Beautiful? Yes she is. No she is not beautiful. She is awesome, gorgeous, and hot! I bit my lips at my thought and Puck and she is a perfect couple. I remember that I shouldn't be like this because I should be on Quinn's side.

"This is Santana and Quinn my friends" She offer her hands and I just look at her hands and I glare at her. Puck cleared his throat then he looks at me and look to Brittany's hand saying that I should shake hands with her. Even I don't want to I did it. She has soft hands. I shake my head because of my thought. She offer her hands to Quinn too. And Quinn shook hands with her.

"Nice meeting you two" She smile. She looks so much prettier when she smile. I shake my head again

"You too." Quinn said or like she force her self to say it "Right?" She nudge me.

"Yeah! Of course!" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes

"Oh by the way Quinn what you wanted to talk with me about?" Puck ask

"Oh n-nothing really it's nothing... It's just nice meeting you again."She said and turn around. "And by the way. You two are a perfect couple" She said I sense a nervousness and sadness on her tone. She is about to cry. But she ran away instead.

"Quinn" I shouted and follow her. Before I leave I give Puck a Its-your fault look and glance at Brittany finally and walk away following Quinn.

* * *

I found Quinn at lockers. She is crying. I ran towards her and comfort her.

"I-I thought he still loves me. But he don't" She sniff "She even g-get himself a girl" she sob again. I just rub her back again and let her continue what she was going to say

"It look's like he doesn't even care about what happen to us before, about what relationship we have" She cry harder

"Quinn, if only I can do something to help you I will do it" She stop from crying and face me. She wipe her tears and look me at the eyes

"You can do something" She said seriously

"W-what?" Oh my god. I think i don't like what Quinn was thinking

"Make Brittany Yours!" "Make her yours!"


End file.
